1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting and receiving data between a CABLECARD and a host and a broadcasting receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
If an error occurs in a remote server or a middle router during data communication through a socket between a broadcasting receiver and the remote server, data transmitted by the broadcasting receiver may be lost or a data transmission error such as a data transmission delay may be generated.
When an error occurs, the broadcasting receiver may receive an error message from the remote server or the middle router. However, it is not definite which of a host and a CABLECARD is to process the error message received by the broadcasting receiver and how to process the received error message.